The objectives of this research proposal are to define better the clinical applications and underlying physiology of the relaxation response as related to hypnotic responsivity and to sympathetic nervous system activity. Attention will be focused upon (1) the relation of hypnotic responsivity of borderline hypertensive patients to their blood pressure changes associated with elicitation of the relaxation response, and the relation of these parameters to brain norepinephrine levels as indicated by urinary MHPG assay; (2) the relation between elicitation of the relaxation response and hypnotic responsivity to oxygen consumption while exercising at a fixed work intensity; (3) changes in sympathetic nervous system reactivity measured by plasma norepinpehrine levels and changes in brain norepinephrine levels as measured by urinary MHPG assays which are associated with elicitation of the relaxation response and their relation to hypnotic responsivity.